Meeting You
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Normal day at NY, Crystal Allisen couldn't stop looking around her. ADHD and true believer, she said there might be Avian hybrids around, Demi-gods in Long Island, Scribe's all around the world, Shadow Hunters, and Guardians of the world. But, she never expected to meet one in her window sill, and Jack Frost was surprised to end up in a teenager's Window sill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Guys! AnnaYasashii back!**

**I re-watched Rise of the Guardians again, read some same subject stories, and think about Snow in New York, this crazy fan fic showed up! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Normal day at NY, Crystal Allisen couldn't stop looking around her. ADHD and true believer, she said there might be Avian hybrids around, Demi-gods in Long Island, Scribe's all around the world, Shadow Hunters, and Guardians of the world. But, she never expected to meet one in her window sill, and Jack Frost was surprised to end up in a teenager's window sill.**

* * *

Looking around. There might be monsters stalking her. Daring to take on the Daughter of Zeus, she looked above, trying to find some Avian Hybrid in the sky, looking for a cat thinking it might be a goddess, She imagined that while walking all the way home. Of course, never forgetting the Guardian she might see around Central Park. To her dismay, none.

Oh, what's my name and why am I talking in third person? My name is Crystal Allisen, and I believe in everything.

Since I know how to read, I've taking a liking into believing into what I read. Like, believing Demi-gods are real and Mt. Olympus is on top of the Empire State building, or, That Magicians of the House of Life are somewhere in Brooklyn. I love myself. And the Guardians. THE guardians. Like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Jack Frost nipping on my nose….Many to believe in. Sure, Call me immature. A 17 year old girl believing in fantasies. I don't care what you protest in, I still look upon it.

When I arrived in the apartment, I brushed off the snow in my coat and boots. My mom & dad was out with friends, and my brother, Kyle, was with his friends at who knows where. My little sister Rica, was with Grandma at Manhattan. I was now sitting on the couch, thinking about those presents I opened at Christmas. My siblings never got angry at me for believing at Santa Claus, they supported me. They said I was the best sister they ever had. Kyle's 12 and Rica's just 7. And yet, they believe. I've gotta love my siblings for it. Kyle was also hooking up with the Kane Chronicles book. And Rica is getting hooked on that Percy Jackson book I gave her. For a 7 year old, that book is for 8-12 years old. And yet, she understands it. My Family is pretty messed up, if you ask me. And I'm just a normal girl with ADHD.

It was now 9:30pm. No doubt my parents will go home late, Kyle will have a sleepover on his friend, Rodney's house and Rica is staying over at Grandma's. I got up, placed the platter of once a plate full of pancakes in the kitchen sink and got ready for bed. My room, was just any other. It has 2 windows facing the New York Skyline. The Moon light going through the window. Snow falling slowly into my window sill. In my pyjamas, I sat beside the window and look slowly at the snow. Then, surprising me, frost started to grow on the glass. I jumped in surprised. Then a face showed himself in the window. I opened it up.

" Who are you?" I demanded. The figure entered my room.

" Huh?" He looked at me blankly. He was rather cute actually, Blue eyes, hair white as snow, skin pale as ice. Cute. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some brown jeans. Without shoes. Odd. And holding a stick that occurs to me as a staff. With ice carvings around it from top to bottom. He still looked at me blankly, after seconds came to shock.

" WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

" What?" I asked exaggerated. He blinked at me.

" You…y-you can see me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

" Yes." I answered. He started to murmur by himself.

" Hello? I'm still here!" I said. He looked at me.

" Only kids should or can see me" He said. I looked shock and offended.

" Excuse me? Well, if you say that only kids can see you, who are you?" I asked. He grinned.

" Jack Frost" He answered. I gaped at him wide-eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, I was just sharing snow around the world, since the start of November. I flew all around this state called New York. I passed by Time Square, Central Park and this building called the Empire State Building. While passing Brooklyn, I saw a figure staring out in the window, thinking it might be 7-year-old, I dash through the window, playing by putting frost on window. I heard a shriek from the room and came down to see what happened. I didn't know a grow-up girl was the 7-year-old figure. She saw me and opened the window….Wait, she SAW me?!

Anyways, I flew in to check if she's okay. Sure enough, she is. But, the fact I still think that she saw me as invisible, not visible. When she saw me fully inside her room, which is really nice by the way, she demanded who was I? If she can see me, how does she not know me?

" who are you?" She demanded. My inside was shock. She can really see me.

" Huh?" I said blankly. I took a look on her. She has Blue eyes. Like mine. Blonde hair with a blue streak on the left. Wearing pyjamas which are a mix of white and blue, with snowflakes around them. Cool. And dimples. Cute. Wait, what did I just say?!

Then, I snapped out of my shock. But still in shock, I exclaimed " What?!"

" What?" She said exaggerated. I can tell it.

" You…..y-you can see me?" I stuttered. I thought only kids who believe on us can see us. But, this is no kid at all.

" Yes" She answered. I started to think up bearings in my head, _How can a grown up see me? I thought kids are the only one who can see me? How old is she?_

" Hello? I'm still here!" She broke me out of me mantra. I looked at her.

"Only kids should or can see me" I said.

She looked offended " Excuse me? Well, if you say that only kids can see you, who are you?" I grinned at this. Be surprised.

" Jack Frost" She gaped at me wide-eyed.

" Your, THE Jack Frost?" She asked astonished

" The one and only" I answered while bowing. She broke into a grin. And surprised me more…

She Hugged me

She literally hugged me. As a winter spirit, I don't know if I'm blushing or not, cause I could pretty feel my cheeks getting red. She's still hugging me!

" Oh my gosh, it's really you." She gasped after she stopped squishing me to death.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

She sat in her bed and sighed. I sat on her floor crossed-leg style. " I have been believing in things my age can't believe in. Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and the Tooth fairy. In my life, I can't seem to let them go." She said sadly.

Jack patted her shoulder " S'okay. Some kids believe in us, too."

" Kids? Jack, I'm 17 years old. In my age, people would be laughing at me now. I'm just lucky my family accepted me on how I am"

I kinda looked shocked. She's 17? Well, she looked like 15 or something. But, seventeen? She's too young looking.

I was about to say something comforting to her, when I saw golden sand flow around. I took that as my signal to go back to North. I stood, she noticed me.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" See that sand?" I pointed to the golden sand flying around. She smiled and nodded.

" I gotta go. Sandy is going to do his presentation." I said.

" The Sandman?" She gasped. I nodded.

" Well, nice meeting you- Gosh! Where's my manners? What's your name?" I asked.

" Crystal Allisen" 'Crystal' answered.

" Nice meeting you, Crystal. G-night" I saluted her. She waved.

" Bye" and I flew myself out of the room. Making a quick stop on Sandy.

" Sandy, give her a nice dream, eh?" I asked him. I pointed to Crystal's room. Sandy nodded.

" Thanks" and I flew to North.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I don't freaking own the Rise of the Guardians. I ain't a producer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Really Guys? No reviews? But, I gained 2 faves and 3 follows. That's a start. But, really, Please Review. Means a lot**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Jack Frost…THE Jack Frost….I meet him…I was still at the window admiring the glowing sand flying around, Jack said that it's the sandman, THE Sandman. Wow, I am astonished as a three-year-old. I never knew I could met them, but, believing in them, that made me like a hyper kid for candy. When I saw gold sand flowing to my room, I began to yawn. In 10 seconds flat, I slept.

My Dream started.

_I walked around the field, the flowers blooming, animals running around, my hair seemed to be fixed. Cause when I felt my back was just a dress, and then when I moved my hand to feel my hair, it seemed to be a up do. I looked down and saw my dress. A Green Emerald dress with laces and the tips. At the front, it seemed like a mini skirt, while at the back, a gown style. It's was beautiful. I walked around, enjoying the flower petals around and the animals running around. A bunny comes near me and gives me a tiara. I wore it. I never was the girly type. Just the little self-proclaimed bad-ass, believer of all things not real. But, it changed. They're real. And I'm not stopping on believing them._

_I was engrossed in my thoughts, when I felt that my vision isn't bright like day. It was shadow like. I looked up and saw trees covering the sun. I walked forward, unknowing my destination. When I reached out of the forest, it was night time. Still in the same dress, I felt like a damsel. I looked up and saw the moon. Shining full bright. I fully looked at it. A beautiful blue glow surrounds it. Like an Aura. The fire flies started to go out, showing it's light hide. I looked around, it seemed that all the animals are sleeping. And only nocturnal animals. Like Owls and such. The fireflies started to make an arrow. It was pointing above. I scrunched my brows and looked up. The moon must be brighter cause it was glowing like literally. I looked at it and a bright light blinded me. I bolted up from my dream. _

I was panting. I slept next to the window. If it wasn't cushioned, I'll have back cramps. A bump in my window woke me up completely. I looked out and saw my friend, Sapphira, waving to me.

" Rise and Shine sleepy head!" She yelled. I smiled and went down.

I opened the door to find her already on my doorstep. My hair was a rats' nest and I'm still in my pyjamas. Sapphira laughed.

" Nice, PJs" She teased.

" Shut up" I groaned and went to the kitchen. Only to find a note.

**We went out.**

**Take care sweetie. We'll be back at 10 pm with Rica and Kyle.**

**Careful.**

**Love**

**~Mom & Dad**

I groaned. Then read again.

**P.S. There's food on the fridge. Just heat them in the microwave.**

I smiled and opened the fridge. Waffles for breakfast. Sweet

" Waffles!" I called out. In less than 10, Sapphira was in the kitchen already.

" Alright, Alright. Hold your Horses, Sapphy" I teased. She hates the name. Yeah. I know.

She grunted " Don't call me Sapphy!" I snickered. Crazy Woman.

" No way. Cause your crazy"

" But that's why you love me" I said in a childish voice. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I placed the waffles in the microwave and heated it. I made myself hot chocolate and same with Sapphira.

" What's with you? You're like in deep thought" Sapphy said. I looked at her.

" Do you believe in Jack Frost?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. And laughed.

" duhh." She said. Then we both laugh. Ladies and gentlemen, that's my best friend Sapphira.

Sapphira is a typical 16 year old. Own many anime stuffs, loves cookies and waffles. And definitely like me. Believes in everything. She just not into reading. Which I failed into let her read the Percy Jackson series. She does need to eat much. Although, she is an eating machine. Where does the food go? Gods… I don't even know.

" Sapphy, where does the food go when you eat?" I asked her. Trying to suppress my laugh.

" Oh, I don't know, my butt?" She said sarcastically. We laughed.

" Whatever" I said and got the waffles out of the microwave. I sliced in half for me and Sapphy.

" Hm…..Do you ever believe in the sandman?" I asked Sapphy. She nodded.

" Santa Claus?" same.

" the Tooth Fairy?" Same.

" Easter Kangaroo?" She laughed.

" Bunny. Yes"

I pushed my plate away after eating. I'm a faster eater. It's a talent. " Well, Let's go then"

Sapphy placed the plates in the sink. She grab her coat. " Go get change then."

I went up and changed my outfit. A gray miniskirt with black leggings and white/black wedge heels. A black hood with gray longsleeve inside. I grabbed my coat and head down stairs.

" Okay. I'm dressed. Let's go" I said. Sapphy grinned and I locked the door once we were outside.

" Where we heading?" I asked.

" You'll see. " She called over her shoulder. I sighed. Oh boy.

* * *

**REVIEW! FAVE! FOLLOW! WHATEVES! THANX GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Reviews? Please review! :3 although, Thank you for following and liking.**

* * *

I flew up to North and landed on North's fireplace. Bunny and Tooth were already there. After a few minutes, Sandy also arrived. He gave me a wink meaning my new friend, Crystal, had a good dreamed. I gave him a thank you smile. After a while, North walked in.

" Ah, everyone's here, eh? " North asked with a Jolly voice. It always meant news for me.

" We're all here, North, what's the problem?" Bunny asked a tad annoyed. Wait, scratch that, Bunny is always annoyed.

" well, I have some good news, and some bad news." North pointed out. All guardians were now listening.

" Good news is, Not only kids believes us, also this people called TWEENs and TEENs! Hurrah!" North praised. I smirked at the memory of Crystal.

" Tweens and Teens? What are those?" Bunny asked confused. Sandy started to make pictures above his head, but Bunny still didn't get it.

Tooth rolled her eyes and gave Bunny an explanation. " They're kids at Jack's age." She glanced at me. " Only...younger"

" I see..." Bunny scrunched up the thought. I see gears are finally turning in his dust bunnied brain.

" Ah...Alright. At least, they aren't annoying like this little brat." Bunny emphasized on me. I glared at him.

" Hahaha, buck tooth" I teased him with his new nickname. Bunny glared at me back.

" I yaddah'-" Bunny started advancing at me, but tooth held me back.

" Bunny, don't hurt Jack. And Jack, don't you know that 'buck tooth' insult is also insulting to me" Tooth glared at me. I looked down.

" Sorry" I mumbled. North clasped his hand and smiled broadly.

" Well, folks! I'm afraid I have some bad news...remember Pitch?" We all nodded. That good for nothing jerk has vanished with no trace last christmas and he was left small.

" He. is. Back. Stronger than ever." North said. As if on que, the room darkened.

" Oh, hello, fellow guardians." Pitch's voice roamed the room. Everyone stood their ground. Their eyes roaming around the room. The suddenly a shadow moved around. I pointed my staff at it and it roared a column of snow. It missed.

" That's how you say hello, Jack? No wonder your little friend got mad at you." Pitch voice taunted me. My eyes dilated and I searched around for Pitch.

" Leave her out of this, Pitch Black. She is none of your business." I said through gritted teeth. The others must not know about this. Not now.

" Not only me, Jack Frost, everyone." I froze in surprised. Everyone? She's involve...with everyone?

" Soon, Jack Frost, soon." Pitch's voice rang.

" Show yourself, Pitch! You stupid coward!" I yelled. I blasted another column of snow in the dark shadow hovering above the giant globe. Everybody started to walk closely to me. Trying to calm me down.

" Jack, stop it." Tooth cooed. But I ignored her.

" What was her name, Jack? Crystal Allisen? My, My.." Pitch said. Ice was forming at my hand, then, the normal contrast of brightness began to shine around the room again, meaning Pitch vanished.

Bunny was confused and shocked. " What happened?"

I didn't care to stick around. As I ran to the window, North stopped me. " Jack, tell me, who is Pitch talking about."

But, I didn't answer, as I was already outside. Flying to New York. In my head, I was having a tons of questions. _How did Pitch knew her? Did she knew her destiny long ago? No, No, this isn't happening._

I was going to find out. One way or another


End file.
